


Unicorn Bait

by ashangel101010



Series: Prisoner Hux and the Resistance's Shadow [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Disney References, Gen, M/M, Prince Ben Solo, Prisoner Armitage Hux, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: General refuses to let Kylo be cuckold.





	Unicorn Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Unicorn Bait

*

Prince Ben Organa didn’t get to see Hux for three weeks. The Hapes Consortium took up most of his time, which he was quite grateful for since he didn’t have to deal with his family processing the bombshell that Hux deposited on Kylo. He also had to do a lot of standing on Hapes, which his ass was grateful for.

After leaving his ship in the servos of the fuel droids, he goes to Hux’s suite, putting his dreaded face-to-face meeting with his mother on hold. He hesitates before entering his suite for two reasons. First, there’s a good chance that Shelley is hiding in the shadows, waiting to claw out his eyes or decorate his other left cheek with her teeth. Second, Hux may not want to see him. 

_Mother wasn’t happy about the list of demands for the diary, but she was briefly happy at the possibility of getting more supplies until I had to tell her about Mara Jade and Luke’s bastard son. Of course, Luke was absolutely miserable by this news and more so when I got it confirmed by Jacen Djo. Even worse, there’s a daughter mucking about in the Unknown Regions! Jacen wouldn’t even give me her name, let alone his mother’s personal comlink frequency. Bright side is uncle’s going to be a grandfather. Well, only if Jacen and Tenel allowed Luke to be involved in her life. _

He strides forward, nearly bringing his own olive hood down from the sudden forcefulness. Inside, he sees no Shelley and prays that she’s roaming around outside where a hungry garral waited for her in the trees. He didn’t get to indulge in his vengeful fantasy for long because he catches sight of Hux jumping up and down on his bed like a kid that drank a keg of fizzyglug.

“What in the hells are you doing?”

“Jumping up and down on this bed!” He exclaims like an excited child.

“Why then?”

“I’ve just finished _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_!” He concludes with a backflip and then lies prone on the bed.

“Oh……..you like the ending?” _Wait, what was the ending? I haven’t seen that in like thirteen years. _

“Well, I liked how they had the guts to destroy all magic, but I wished Star thought about it much, much longer. But she didn’t have the time too because of Mina and her Solarians. But Spider with A Top Hat and that baby Narwhal-Butterfly are dead like the baby unicorns!” Ben draws closer to the bed to see the anguish wrinkling his freshly freckled face.

“Do you freckle everywhere?” He blurts out like he’s a Jedi teenager again asking for his first kiss from the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“I think I can if I’m out in the sun without any clothes.” He rolls onto his stomach and cradles his chin with his mismatched hands; he grins with his slightly crooked teeth. 

“How long have you been allowed outside?”

“Two weeks and three days now! It’s one of the two concessions that General Organa agreed to. Then, we reached a compromise like a week ago; she gave me a holoprojector that you don’t give two kriffs about. And I might get a datapad filled with books though that largely depends on you.”

“Me? Oh, you mean if I can get those new supplies from Naboo thanks to the diary. We’re still working out a deal, and thanks for the heads-up on Jacen being my cousin and that I have another cousin.” Ben lets the old Solo sarcasm color his words, but Hux just hums.

“Her name is Jaina Jade Skywalker.”

“Mara and Luke never married, and I’m pretty certain Jacen would have set himself on fire long ago if he had that surname.”

“It’s more like her work name since _Skywalker_ is easier to translate in the Chiss languages than _Jade_.”

“What about _Jaina_?” Ben scoffs.

“Not really translatable either, so she tends to go by _Lady Skywalker _when in the Chiss territories.”

“So she’s a pilot for the Chiss?”

“Oh Seven Sith Hells no! She did her military service ages ago. She’s a teaching assistant when she’s not racing; oddly enough, her mom always wanted her to be a professor, so that dream sort of came true.”

“Did she dream of her son being a king?” He scoffs, but Hux takes him seriously.

“Yeah, and now he is.” A silence ensues before Hux speaks up again. “You pregnant?”

“What?” He then looks down at what Hux is looking at: his seemingly large belly. “No, I’m smuggling in a picnic basket.”

“Why didn’t you just use a Jedi mind trick to get it by?”

“Because I wouldn’t abuse my powers for something so trivial.”

“So you didn’t use a mind trick to get your clothes for free? The Resistance must’ve drained the royal family’s coffers by now.”

“Not mine. And you’re about to sass yourself out of some Hapan ale.” Ben uses the Force to finally move the basket from under his robes and drops it at the foot of the bed. Hux quickly grabs at the pendulum-shaped bottle and grins goofily at the emerald liquid.

“This is from the Queen Mother’s personal stash.” He concludes and swirls the bottle like a spoon in a bubbling cauldron.

“Oh, so the First Order has been given the _water of life_ too?”

“Just me, and all of the wedding guests. I was crying the tears of joy that Mara wouldn’t dare shed in public!” Ben then imagines Hux crying in the Hall of Masters with mirror-colored tears streaming down his cheeks; his freckled nose redder than his hair while his lips are bitten to cherries to keep himself from sobbing too loudly.

_Stop getting hard over something so creepy; you’re not Kylo! _He chastises himself as Hux twists the top off with his burnt hand. He takes a whiff with his perfectly average-sized nose.

“It smells like honey and red wine.” Hux chirps and the then searches the basket for glasses; his face furrows quizzically and pulls out the small loaf of sourdough and extra-sharp cheddar.

“You were able to pack a whole wheel of cheese, but couldn’t fit a measly chute?” He comments, but his eyes remain on the pieces of food.

“Are you afraid of my cooties?”

“I’m more worried about the indirect kisses since you do have a boyfriend.” Hux sing-songs.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He insists, but Hux giggles like a mystical Wistie.

“And I’m not a redhead like Taran!”

“Was that someone from _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_?”

“No! _The Black Cauldron._” Ben stares blankly at him, so Hux continues with a sigh. “It’s one of the animated movies on your old holoprojector. The one with the skeletal/zombie army of Cauldron-Born. The one with John Hurt as the Horned King.” 

“Who?”

Hux sighs deeply.

“I haven’t watched any of those films in like thirteen years, but I’m guessing it’s one of those forgettable films because I can remember the other ones. Even the bad ones like _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_.”

“…….First of all, thank you for not using _Treasure Planet_. Second, _Atlantis _isn’t perfect, but I don’t think it deserves to be called bad. Finally, we’re going to watch _The Black Cauldron_ and you’re going to remember it.” Hux promises with such seriousness marring his face.

And Hux keeps his promises

*

There’s only one mouthful left in the bottle. Ben wants the mouthful, but Hux is quick as a tooka and steals the bottle before Ben could have it. He grins and drains the last of it, but Ben won’t be denied.

** _Kiss him. _ **

The Force commands, and he obeys. He’s rewarded with the last few drops from the roof of Hux’s mouth.

** _SLAP!_ **

His left cheek burns, but the surprise hurts him more. He looks dazedly at Hux. Those blue eyes flash like lightning.

_Leave. _

As the trio skip to happily ever after in the golden swirling water, Ben stalks away from the prisoner just as the pittin arrives. She strides past him, laying her deep blue eyes on for a split second.

_Ha. Ha. _

He hears her purr triumphantly into Hux’s arms; the same arms that were wound around him minutes ago.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

** _One day. _ **

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here is the link:
> 
> Ben’s latest outfit is inspired by Amidala’s olive dress, except the fabric isn’t velvet because he’d get heatstroke on Hapes, but it’s still long and poufy enough to hide a picnic basket. Eat your heart out, Yogi: [Link](http://newsite.rebellegion.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/greenscreen16-240x240.jpg)
> 
> I was going to use The Last Unicorn as the animated movie they watched, but I’ve recently re-watched The Black Cauldron so that’s fresher in my memory than the other movie. And I think it’s really good, especially compared to The Sword in the Stone. 
> 
> Next one-shot should have a fight scene and mother-son drama along with some blindness.


End file.
